


I'll never forget you

by BloodyWolf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Storia nata per una challenge sul gruppo FB "Hurt/Comfort Italia", la sfida consisteva nello scrivere proprio una Death!Fic. Nattini1 mi ha gentilmente dato il prompt ed eccolo qui, a tempo di record e con litri delle mie lacrime versate sopra.Il trapianto di fegato va bene solo che qualcosa va storto nella riabilitazione di Danny, portando il detective alla morte.Come la prenderà il nostro povero Steve?Erano almeno due anni che non piangevo così disperatamente mentre scrivevo quindi spero che la storia vi piaccia e, se avete voglia, lasciatemi un commento!Ciao!!PS: Grazie a chiunque legga!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	I'll never forget you

**Author's Note:**

> Vi chiedo scusa anticipatamente per ciò che leggerete e vi regalo un pacchetto di fazzoletti, così, per sport.
> 
> Spero di avervi trasmesso anche solo un millesimo di ciò che ho provato io mentre scrivevo questa mazzata di feeling, grazie se la leggerete e se deciderete di lasciarmi un commento, grazie infinite.
> 
> La McDanno è appena accennata quindi a mio avviso si potrebbe anche leggere come rapporto d'amicizia... penso.
> 
> | 2727 parole | McDanno | Major Death |

_ “Comandante McGarrett è sicuro di voler tornare a servizio attivo?” _

_ “Signor sì, signore.” _

“Ti prego Lou… portami alla base militare!”

L’uomo guardò la giovane con il mento che tremava, vicino ad una crisi di pianto di fronte agli occhi rossi e pieni di lacrime di una ragazzina che aveva perso il padre.

“Ha fatto la sua scelta, Grace. Steve ha deciso di tornare nella marina e noi non possiamo che accettare la sua scelta.”

Grace chiuse le mani a pugno e scosse la testa scuotendo i lunghi capelli iniziando a piangere e ad urlare con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

“Vi siete rassegnati, avete mollato tutti la spugna! Danno non lo avrebbe mai permesso! Ti prego…”

La sua voce si fece flebile, poco più che un sussurro nel caldo torrido della Hawaii.

“...ti prego portami dallo zio Steve.”

Lou si trovò a serrare gli occhi distrutto dal dolore che quella richiesta e quelle parole avevano generato in lui, una sorta di sofferenza vera, una consapevolezza che obbligò l’uomo ad annuire perché veramente se ci fosse stato Danny non avrebbe mai permesso a Steve di tornare all’attivo, buttando via sei anni della sua vita.

L’auto correva veloce, scivolava tra il traffico flebile delle due del mattino. Le sirene della polizia accese per andare più veloci e poter superare chiunque si mettesse in mezzo.

Grace era seduta composta sul sedile del passeggero, la testa china e le lacrime che, copiose, cadevano dai suoi occhi bagnandole la maglietta leggera che indossava.

Lou di fianco a lei si stava mordendo le labbra con violenza, sbattendo gli occhi per evitare che le lacrime gli coprissero la visuale, incapace di mantenere un contegno di fronte alla situazione assurda che si era creata nell’ultimo mese.

Entrò nel parcheggio della base militare, ignorando ogni singolo militare che gli intimava di fermarsi, sfondando una sbarra per raggiungere la pista d'atterraggio e permettendo alla giovane di scendere velocemente dal mezzo.

Gli uomini stavano salendo sull’aereo, pronti a partire per una missione dalla quale non si era mai sicuri di tornare.

“Steve!”

La voce ferma di Grace risuonò per l’intero spiazzo, gli uomini in divisa si guardarono l’un l’altro con stupore e con una muta domanda che aleggiava tra loro.

La ragazza camminò a testa alta fino ad avvicinarsi a loro, sicura che l’unico di loro che non si era voltato fosse Steve.

“Perché stai scappando zio Steve?”

Le lacrime tornarono ad inondare i suoi occhi scuri, portò le braccia ad incrociarsi al petto parlando con parole che sapeva appartenevano al padre, parole che sapeva avrebbero scosso Steve.

“Io non sono lui, lo so benissimo zio Steve ma se lui fosse qui, in questo momento non ti avrebbe mai permesso di prendere un aereo, probabilmente non ti avrebbe nemmeno permesso di indossare la divisa. Sai, avrebbe scherzato sul fatto che tu stia fuggendo dalle tue emozioni, avrebbe iniziato a gesticolare e ad insultarti, facendoti rimanere.”

Grace crollò iniziando a singhiozzare, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per cercare un contegno che non riusciva più a mantenere, fregandosene di tutti i militari che la stavano guardando senza capire cosa fosse realmente accaduto.

“Ma lui non c’è Grace.”

La voce di Steve era ferma, non lasciava trasparire nessuna emozione eppure la giovane sapeva come stava il suo amato zio, lo sapeva perché lo conosceva e sapeva il rapporto unico che quell'uomo aveva con suo padre.

“Lo so che il mio Danno non c’è più… non c’è più perché ha voluto salvare la vita alla persona che lui considerava più importante di tutte e… ti prego non puoi abbandonarmi anche tu!”

Grace si portò una mano a nascondersi il volto prima di crollare sulle ginocchia, stanca di trattenersi tutto quel dolore dentro.

“Non posso restare, Grace. E’ colpa mia se Danno non c’è più...”

Le parole colpirono l’orecchio della giovane facendole alzare il volto segnato dalle scie salate delle lacrime. Negò prima di parlare, sempre più simile al padre, facendo gelare il sangue nelle vene al Seal.

“Non puoi prenderti le colpe dell’intero mondo, io ero lì mentre tu stavi morendo. Danny non ci ha pensato due volte a sottoporsi all'intervento per salvarti. Sapeva che sarebbe stato rischioso ma…”

Grace si fermò dal parlare, gli occhi fissi sulla larga schiena di Steve coperta dalla divisa militare. L’uomo aveva le spalle basse e la testa incassata verso il terreno, perso nei ricordi e nelle cose che gli avevano detto.

_ Aveva aperto lentamente gli occhi, il leggero bip dei macchinari e il rumore del respiratore artificiale che gli dava ossigeno tramite la mascherina, riempivano la stanza con cadenza regolare. _

_ Aveva mosso lentamente la testa alla ricerca di qualche segnale sulla sua ohana, vicino al suo letto c’era Kono che, non appena lo vide sveglio saltò in piedi emozionata. _

_ “Capo, è bello vederti sveglio.” _

_ Steve sorrise indolenzito, voleva parlare, voleva sapere come avevano fatto ad atterrare e come aveva fatto a sopravvivere alle ferite che aveva ma la voce sembrava mancargli in gola.  _

_ Kono gli afferrò la mano sorridendo felice, decidendo di parlare con tono calmo ed emozionato. _

_ “Danny ha fatto atterrare l’aereo sulla spiaggia e ti ha donato una parte del suo fegato, sei stato fortunato ad averlo accanto.” _

_ Steve sorrise orgoglioso del suo partner nel lavoro e nella vita, se ne era innamorato subito non riuscendo più a fare a meno di lui.  _

_ Kono continuò a parlare, la voce ora era contornata da una strana preoccupazione che fece aggrottare le sopracciglia al Seal. _

_ “C’è stata una piccola complicazione circa dieci minuti fa e lo hanno riportato in sala operatoria. I medici dicono che sia normale che il donatore abbia dei problemi…” _

_ Gli occhi di Steve si stavano chiudendo, stanchi e sofferenti nonostante la sua mente volesse rimanere vigile per sapere come stava Danny. Le sue palpebre però si chiusero e la sua mente si spense, troppo provata dalla perdita di sangue. _

“...Danny ti amava quanto amava me e Charlie, non lasciare che questo suo sacrificio sia inutile. Chi mi proteggerà se tu sei disperso nel mondo, come farò a sapere che mio padre è in pace quando non saprò nemmeno se tu sei ancora vivo o se sarai solo un cadavere perché qualcuno ti ha sparato?”

Steve si voltò leggermente, gli occhi carichi di un dolore che attraversava la sua anima con violenza scontrandosi con lo sguardo a pezzi di una ragazzina che, a soli quindici anni, aveva perso il padre nel modo forse più atroce possibile. 

Danny era un eroe e lo era sempre stato, si era sacrificato molte volte ma morire sotto i ferri per salvare la vita a Steve era stato l’ultimo suo gesto eroico, forse il più importante e forse anche il più folle.

“Danno mi diceva sempre che se avevo qualche problema e lui non c’era dovevo chiamare te quindi…”

Grace si alzò in piedi traballando ed allargando le braccia continuò a parlare lasciando che altre lacrime sfuggissero al suo controllo.

“Zio Steve ho bisogno di te, non lasciarmi da sola, ti prego non posso perdere anche te.”

Steve lasciò cadere il borsone che aveva stretto con forza fino a quel momento, coprendo quei metri di distanza con passi lunghi e bisognosi, stringendo le braccia sul corpo della giovane in un abbraccio che doveva consolare le loro anime piangenti.

_ Aveva aperto gli occhi per la seconda volta, vicino a lui tutta la sua ohana, tutti riuniti a guardare il medico che stava parlando. _

_ La sua voce raggiunse l’udito di Steve in modo soffocato, distorto. _

_ “E’ in coma… se va tutto bene lo sveglieremo tra un paio di giorni.” _

_ Kono aveva parlato chiedendo informazioni sul motivo di quel malessere improvviso, inconsapevole che Steve stesse ascoltando. _

_ “Signorina, sono passati già sei giorni dal trapianto e il corpo del signor Williams inizia ad accorgersi che manca un pezzo, è come se ad un motore di un’auto si bloccassero alcuni pistoni, il metabolismo funziona ma ha rallentato e, a quanto pare, per il suo fisico non basta.” _

_ Steve aveva mugugnato, portandosi dolorosamente una mano al volto per strapparsi la maschera dell’ossigeno da dosso, spalancare gli occhi contornati dalle occhiaie e parlare. _

_ “Salvatelo…” _

_ La sua gola sembrava piena di aghi e il solo esalare quella semplice parole gli aveva comportato un lieve colpo di tosse insieme al dolore fisico. _

_ Una singola parola che aveva un significato immenso, una richiesta disperata di salvare la persona che reputava come la più importante della sua intera vita, il suo faro in mezzo all’oceano. _

_ “Faremo il possibile Comandante.” _

Le mani di Steve accarezzavano la testa di Grace, sussurrandole parole dolci con leggeri baci sulla fronte, la voce e la presenza della ragazza avevano fatto scattare qualcosa nella testa del marine che si ritrovò ad alzare lo sguardo per fissarlo verso l’orizzonte e verso il mare.

Non era il solo che aveva perso qualcuno di importante, Grace e Charlie avevano perso il miglior padre che avrebbero mai potuto desiderare mentre lui aveva perso il centro del suo universo.

Ed era tutta colpa sua.

Sua perché Danny gli aveva donato il suo fegato senza pensarci.

Sua perché Danny si sarebbe sacrificato altre mille volte per lui.

Solo sua perché se non si fosse fatto coinvolgere in quel caso non sarebbero mai finiti in un’imboscata su un aereo che Danny stesso aveva fatto atterrare.

Aveva distrutto la vita a quei poveri bambini.

Aveva privato la squadra di uno degli elementi più validi che aveva mai incontrato.

Aveva perso l’unica persona che sapeva sempre come stava e come trattarlo, l’unico che non aveva mai avuto paura di affrontarlo e scontrarsi con lui.

Aveva perso l’unico che era stato in grado di distruggere quel muro che Steve aveva eretto intorno a sé anni prima quando si era arruolato in marina. Danny era riuscito a scavare in lui, facendogli riscoprire il piacere di provare emozioni, di sentire qualcosa e di provare qualcosa.

Qualcosa che si era ritorto contro di lui, un immenso macigno ora stazionava nel suo stomaco indistruttibile e prepotente e poteva solo essere senso di colpa.

Aveva perso sua madre e suo padre ma mai aveva provato una sofferenza così forte, un dolore lacerante e distruttivo quanto quello che aveva provato lungo quelle tre settimane che avevano segnato la morte del suo Danny.

“Danno non avrebbe mai voluto vederti partire, non senza di lui a coprirti le spalle.”

La voce straziata dal dolore arrivò a Steve con forza, si sentiva impotente ed incapace di consolare la giovane soprattutto perché lui in primis non era in grado di affrontare la cosa.

Aveva passato ore a piangere in modo silenzioso, seduto sulla sabbia vicino alla sedia che usava Danny nella sua spiaggia, era stata una delle prime cose di cui il biondo si era impossessato, reclamandola giorno dopo giorno, birra dopo birra, sorriso dopo sorriso.

Steve era crollato quando era arrivato in garage e aveva trovato la Camaro vicino all’auto che suo padre aveva cercato di sistemare per anni. Aveva distrutto mezzo garage a suon di pugni e calci, si era sfogato per poi collassare dal dolore che tutti quei movimenti gli avevano causato alla ferita che gli aveva portato via il suo Danny.

Annuì all’affermazione di Grace, era una degna Williams dopotutto, esattamente come suo padre sembrava che lei sapesse cosa lo stava sconvolgendo. 

“In ospedale mi hanno dato questa lettera, penso che l’abbia scritta quando si è svegliato dall’operazione, devi leggerla anche tu.”

_ Steve aveva riaperto gli occhi puntando gli occhi verso il soffitto, sofferente ma pieno di domande, ricordava le parole del medico in modo sfumato ma c’era qualcosa che gli diceva che c’era qualcosa che non andava. _

_ Cercò di tirarsi a sedere, fallendo miseramente nel tentativo. Imprecò mentre le lacrime iniziavano senza senso ad inondare le sue guance. _

_ Si strappò alcune cannette attaccate al suo braccio destro e si mise seduto, sentiva le gambe molli ma c’era qualcosa oltre l’adrenalina che gli stava permettendo di fare un passo dopo l’altro, di camminare con la vista annebbiata e con un peso immenso a schiacciargli il cuore. _

Steve aveva afferrato il foglio che la ragazza gli stava porgendo con gli occhi bassi, lo aveva aperto con la morte nel cuore riconoscendo subito la scrittura semplice ma elegante del suo Danno, lasciando che i propri occhi scorressero veloci sulle parole tremanti.

Nella sua testa la voce di Danny gli rimbombò con violenza e con sentimento, come se fosse lì, in piedi vicino a lui che le sussurrava nel suo orecchio.

_ “Se state leggendo queste parole è perché lo strano malessere che sento al petto si è rivelato qualcosa di estremamente più pericoloso. Lo so che non devo essere pessimista e quindi non dovrei scrivere queste parole ma… meglio fare qualcosa in più che in meno. _

_ Non so cosa voglio dire di preciso ma di sicuro voglio scrivere ai miei figli l’immenso amore che provo per loro, prima Grace e poi Charlie, siete la mia luce e non smetterete mai di esserlo. Voglio dire grazie alla Five-0 che mi hanno portato ad apprezzare le Hawaii e mi hanno dato il vero significato di ohana. Ed infine voglio urlare a tutto il mondo quanto io debba dire grazie a Steve McGarrett. Sì, lo stesso animale, uomo di Neanderthal, folle che insulto tutti i giorni e che io seguo in ogni sua pazzia. Lo voglio ringraziare perché senza di lui non avrei mai scoperto il significato di amore. Un amore fatto di piccoli gesti, di piccole attenzioni che nel tempo ci siamo riservati, ci siamo amati con il corpo e con lo spirito e continuerò a farlo. Sarò sempre con voi, vicino a voi anche se non mi vedrete.  _

_ Come faccio a saperlo?  _

_ Vi amo troppo per potervi abbandonare davvero ma devo chiedervi di andare avanti, di non piangermi troppo perché, ehi, la vita va avanti per chi resta ma spero con tutto il cuore e tutta l’anima che la mia presenza sia servita a qualcosa, che io vi abbia lasciato qualcosa di positivo. Grazie per tutto. _

_ Sarò il vostro protettore, non vi libererete così facilmente di me. _

_ PS: Steve ti ho salvato la vita e lo rifarei altre mille volte e lo sai, come so che se stai leggendo queste maledette parole io non sarò più al tuo fianco e, ti conosco, sarai così pieno di sensi di colpa da fare qualche pazzia delle tue… non farlo, sapevo il rischio a cui andavo incontro e si sa, per la persona che si ama si è disposti a dare la vita ed è quello che ho fatto. _

_ Non ti dirò addio perché sarò con te, sempre e comunque, veglierò su di te e sui miei figli a costo di farmi sbattere fuori dall’inferno o dal paradiso che sia.” _

Man mano che Steve leggeva le lacrime inondavano i suoi occhi, Danny lo sapeva, se lo sentiva che stava per morire ma non aveva fatto nulla. 

Lo conosceva così bene da fargli male. Si portò una mano sulla cicatrice che gli percorreva l’addome, accarezzandola pieno di sofferenza.

Se questo significava perdere un pezzo della propria anima, Steve non era pronto si sentiva dilaniato nel profondo, come se qualcosa lo avesse lacerato, fatto a brandelli senza lasciargli alcuna cicatrice da poter ricucire.

Strinse Grace a sé prima di baciarle la testa e parlare nuovamente, leccandosi le labbra e fissando l’orizzonte dal quale il sole stava facendo capolino, timido, inondando le Hawaii con nuovi colori, coprendo quell'azzurro che assomigliava tanto al colore degli occhi di Danny.

“Resto qui con te, per sempre Grace. Scusami.”

_ Le infermiere avevano cercato di dissuaderlo, di trattenerlo ma Steve si era mosso, mezzo sedato e con una determinazione che andava oltre a qualsiasi addestramento che aveva seguito, aveva bisogno di vedere Danny, di sentire il suo sguardo accusatorio sulla propria pelle, di viverlo. _

_ Venne scortato da due infermieri che lo aiutarono a stare in piedi fino al vetro di una stanza in cui alcuni dottori accerchiavano il corpo immobile di Danny. _

_ Steve appoggiò le mani al vetro, spalancando gli occhi e trattenendo il fiato avvertendo tutto il resto della loro famiglia raggiungerlo tra pianti e toni accusatori. Li sentì ma le sue orecchie si erano fissate sul suono fisso e lineare della macchinario che doveva monitorare il battito del cuore di Danny. _

_ “Ora del decesso, diciotto e ventisette.” _

_ Le gambe di Steve cedettero crollando mentre il suo stesso cuore perdeva un battito, tornando a non avere un gemello con cui battere in sintonia. _

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.
> 
> Richiedo scusa e vado a nascondermi sotto il letto T.T


End file.
